


sweetest sin i've ever known

by gentletaes



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Car Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 01:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12972378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentletaes/pseuds/gentletaes
Summary: Otabek and Yuri try to ease their filthy souls.





	sweetest sin i've ever known

**Author's Note:**

> please listen to Radio Lust by The Blancos while reading this. it REALLY sets a vibe, and the song is referenced HEAVILY through this. 
> 
> otherwise, enjoy! ;-)

Otabek expected to have a nice date night with Yuri when he picked him up. However, he suspected that the  _ nice date night  _ was about to become  _ amazing night of bliss  _ as soon as Yuri stepped foot outside, headed towards Otabek in his car. He was wearing a puffy coat and a miniskirt that Otabek, somehow, wasn’t surprised by. He faintly wondered how he wasn’t cold, but he was rather distracted. Snow was falling, drifting around Yuri and his pale halo of golden hair, making him look incredibly angelic in the dimness of the night, illuminated only by the streetlight in front of his apartment complex and the headlights of Otabek’s car. His walk was slow and he wore a graceful smile on his face, different than the smug smirk he normally wore. It excited Otabek, and for reasons he knew he was going to find out soon.

Otabek’s cock hardened in his jeans as he thought of why Yuri might be strutting and smiling so innocently the way he was. He knew from the moment he saw him step out, though, that he had  specific intentions. 

Yuri opened the passenger door of Otabek’s car, easily slipping inside and making himself comfortable in the passenger seat, not saying anything. He opted for looking at Otabek through his lashes. Otabek swore his heart stuttered as he took the car out of the park and started driving. Where? Well, now, it definitely wasn’t home, but he could pretend as much. He knew with how Yuri looked he would pretend as well, never mentioning it. 

Otabek had his radio on, the volume down at a decent level, playing slow alternative music. He knew both of them liked it, and it certainly fit whatever ambiance they had currently. He took a few wrong turns, Yuri’s intentions clear when he spread his legs and slid his coat off, revealing a blouse underneath. Otabek was having a hard time paying attention to the road, thus he found a dirt road and drove down it. The privacy would be needed for what Otabek was thinking of, and surely for what Yuri wanted. 

Otabek parked but left the car on. He turned to watch as Yuri turned the heat up, his eyes finding Otabek’s even in the darkness, their faces lit only by the reflection of the headlights and the backlights of the dashboard controls. The soft vibrations of the bass from his speakers rattled through Otabek and he was suddenly aware of everything Yuri was doing. His legs were spread, miniskirt revealing a pair of tiny, pink panties. Otabek wanted them off. His eyes followed the curve of Yuri’s pale thighs and calves. He looked like sin, like sex on legs.

Otabek’s cock was painfully hard now, and his suspicions were confirmed. 

There were a few shared moments between them, just staring and not saying anything as they hadn’t so far, and met in a hot kiss over the center console, Yuri’s hands finding their way to Otabek’s chest, clutching the soft fabric of his sweater. Otabek’s grasped at Yuri’s golden strands, fingers locking into it as they kissed roughly. Somehow Otabek managed to crawl over the console, pulling and shifting Yuri onto his lap as they continued to make out. Yuri’s knees straddled Otabek’s hips, his body crouched over so as to not hit his head. 

They stayed like that for a while, making out with Yuri straddling him. Yuri was the first to push harder, and it made Otabek oddly satisfied. He pulled back slightly when Yuri began to preen for more, their foreheads resting against each other. 

“We’ve got time to take it slow,  _ Yura _ ,” Otabek basically purred, and Yuri frowned, but Otabek could feel his breath hitch at how Otabek used his voice. He knew how much Yuri liked it when he took control, so that’s what he would do. He would take Yuri apart piece by piece, as slowly as possible, and then absolutely wreck him when he was begging for it, and both of them would love every second of it. Before he continued, Otabek wanted something done about the amount of clothes they had on. “Take off your blouse.” And Yuri did, quite happily.

They went back to kissing, Otabek leading their pace. Their cocks were pressed against each other, both aching from lack of attention, but Otabek made sure Yuri didn’t move his hips. The sound of music filled Otabek’s car, masking the wet noises of their tongues sliding against each others’; their little huffs of breath; their lips locking. It was very erotic and Otabek found his own patience beginning to wear thin because his boyfriend was just so tempting.

Otabek could only tell time by the number of songs that played, but even then, he wasn’t sure exactly how much time they spent simply kissing and building up tension. However much time they took, though, was surely enough. Otabek was sure they might explode if they even ground against each other. 

“Turn around,” Otabek said lowly, his voice just a breath against the shell of Yuri’s ear. He felt Yuri shiver in his arms, but the blond complied, his ass, covered by that short skirt, now against Otabek’s dick. Otabek took a deep, steadying breath. “Put your hands up on the dashboard,” Otabek said, his voice still soft yet commanding. Yuri did as he was told, his body now leaning forward. Otabek raked his eyes up and down the valley of Yuri’s back, the pale expanse curved and lithe.  _ Gorgeous.  _

Otabek ran his thick, tanned hands over the skin presented so beautifully to him, feeling how Yuri was practically quaking beneath his touch. He couldn’t wait to indulge in the gift that was Yuri. He couldn’t wait to fuck him senseless in the passenger seat; couldn’t wait to dirty his clean skin with bruises and bitemarks and everything that would tell Yuri and anyone else who saw that the blond was  _ his.  _

“You look so good without your clothes,” Otabek murmured, his voice barely audible over the bass of the song that was playing. He knew Yuri heard him when the blond let out a whine. Otabek knew he had a thing for being praised. Otabek’s hands found refuge on Yuri’s tiny hips. Gently he tugged on the flexible waistband of the skirt, letting it snap against Yuri’s skin once before hiking the fabric up to reveal the highest part of his thighs, cock, and ass. 

Otabek couldn’t see Yuri’s face with how they were positioned, but he was positive he would have the most beautiful, wanton expression on his face. He could imagine Yuri drooling, waiting to be taken. 

Otabek was incredibly slow as he ran his hands over the silky fabric of Yuri’s panties that were snug against his ass and erection. He could hear Yuri panting, probably trying to keep himself from orgasming. The thought made Otabek smirk and, feeling merciful, he hooked his thumbs in the waistband of the garment and tugged them down, Yuri easily following and lifting his hips slightly to take them off. 

“Keep your panties on the floor,” Otabek demanded quietly, dark eyes glued to the curve of Yuri’s pert ass. A truly delectable treat. There was no place Otabek would rather go than be here, in this moment, with Yuri. He was truly a minx and Otabek loved everything Yuri gave him, whether it was control or a wild ride. 

Tonight, Otabek would give Yuri what he wanted and fuck him like there was no tomorrow. 

Otabek ran his hands over the ass that was sitting on his still-clothed cock, squeezing and kneading at the flesh. He pushed up a little bit and Yuri lifted his hips so Otabek had access to that hole that Otabek loved ravishing so much. He ran his thumb over it, pressing lightly and he could feel Yuri’s whine. 

Feeling impatient himself, he opened the center console and pulled out the lube he kept there. They’d had enough car sex to know to keep some in case, but nothing was quite this captivating and enticing. Pressing the lid open, Otabek coated his fingers and finally gave in to both of their desires, pressing his index finger in past the ring of muscle. Yuri let out a louder moan, though it was nothing compared to what he knew it would be later. 

Teasing his hole open with a finger, and then two, Otabek scissored his fingers, his tempo slow but pressure hard and rough. He wouldn’t add a third until he had Yuri squirming in his lap, hands desperately trying to grip anything on the smooth surface of the dashboard. When that finally happened, Otabek allowed Yuri to take a third finger, and he did easily, almost greedily. It was as if Yuri’s body was made for Otabek; was made to be fucked and taken by Otabek. That thought had greater effects on Otabek than he would like to admit, but goddamn, was it hot. 

In the middle of winter, with snow falling, the interior of the car was rather heated in more ways than one, and the windows were beginning to fog up. Otabek couldn’t help but find that rather erotic; that the temperature was rising with increasing pleasure between them. Otabek thought distantly that Yuri was all he needed to stay warm. It would do the job, Otabek was certain.

Kissing the base of Yuri’s spine, he steadily pumped three digits in and out of Yuri’s tight ass, fucking him with his thick fingers until he was sure Yuri could come from just that. When Yuri’s breath stuttered, Otabek slid his fingers out and let Yuri catch his breath. He knew just how much this was ruining him, and he loved it. 

Yuri turned his head, his eyes meeting Otabek’s. Even in the dimness of the car in the night, Otabek could see how flushed his lover’s cheeks were. He had his most innocent smile on and Otabek almost couldn’t take it. 

He smirked. “Oh, don’t pretend now, Yuri. Why are you looking at me with such false eyes?” he asked like he caught Yuri in a lie. He reached a hand around to grip the base of Yuri’s hard, leaking cock. “You came here with intentions, Yura, I know. Do you think I don’t know my little slut better than that?” Still staring his boy in the eyes, Otabek squeezed his cock gently, Yuri’s mouth falling open a little bit and letting out a moan. Withdrawing his free hand from Yuri’s hip, Otabek unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans and lifted his hips to pull them down along with his boxers, just enough so his painfully erect cock was free. 

Letting go of Yuri’s cock, Otabek lubed up his own and guided the head to Yuri’s prepped hole. He teased Yuri for a bit longer, rubbing his cockhead over Yuri all while watching his turned head as the blond’s eyes fluttered shut. He kept a hand on Yuri’s hip, his fingers idly stroking over the prominent bone there. He wanted to hear Yuri beg before he gave him anything. Otabek would wait as long as he needed to make his Yura needy for his cock. 

It didn’t take long, apparently, because there was only one song worth of waiting before Yuri was whining, begging for Otabek to fuck him. It was exactly what Otabek needed to hear before he finally pulled Yuri’s hips back, providing enough force for Otabek’s thick cock to push past the stretched rim. Yuri let out a ragged moan, and Otabek let out one of his own, finally indulging in the delectable heat of Yuri’s ass. 

“Fuck, Yuri, you’re such a good boy,” Otabek groaned as he brought his other hand to Yuri’s hips now that his own cock no longer needed guiding. Yuri whimpered at the praise he was receiving, his asshole clenching around Otabek. He hadn’t even bottomed out yet

Otabek allowed Yuri to take his cock at his own pace, but after that, Yuri knew that he would be all Otabek’s to take. Yuri was finally fully sheathed on Otabek’s cock, the tight heat enveloping Otabek and it was harder with each second to restrain himself. So, he wouldn’t. 

Otabek leaned up slightly, angling himself so it would be easier to the work than have Yuri ride him. “Fuck, Yura, you look so fucking gorgeous,” Otabek puffed, rolling his hips back before slamming them into Yuri, who let out a scream-like moan, as he did every time they fucked. Otabek was slow when pulling out, but harsh and brutal when thrusting forward. 

“Fuck, Beka!” Yuri cried out, his first words of the night. Otabek smirked and leaned forward, sucking a mark into Yuri’s shoulder blade. He snapped his hips forward, receiving another one of those moans that turned Otabek on to no end. 

“You like that, don’t you?” Otabek growled, fingers gripping Yuri’s hips forcefully. He knew he would leave bruises on his boy’s pale, fragile, porcelain-like skin. Knowing that only made Otabek want to leave more, and everywhere. Yuri nodded furiously, blond hair incredibly mussed up from the night’s events so far. “Fuck, you’re such a good little slut, but you’re mine, aren’t you?” The words flowed easily from his mouth, having years of gaining confidence with Yuri. It was something they were both surprised they enjoyed, but it made it all the more fun. Yuri  _ liked _ being degraded, and Otabek  _ liked  _ doing it, but it was purely sexual. Otabek was sure to treat Yuri to a nice massage and hot bath after tonight with lots of hugs and kisses. 

Yuri kept nodding, whines and whimpers and loud moans that sounded like screams escaping his mouth as Otabek picked up his pace, fucking Yuri now hard and fast. He pulled Yuri’s hips back with each thrust, meeting halfway with the sound of slapping skin filling the car alongside music and moans and pants. It was so fucking sexy and Otabek would never get enough. 

Otabek leaned further forward to latch on Yuri’s neck, biting and sucking as hard as he could to leave a dark mark. “This is what happens when you provoke me, baby,” Otabek purred in his ear, hips still fucking into Yuri. 

“Fuck, fuck,  _ daddy _ , fuck!” Yuri whimpered and  _ that _ surely got Otabek’s attention. He could have probably come right then if he hadn’t mentally willed himself not to. He wanted to fuck Yuri  _ thoroughly _ before he let himself come. He would savor every moment Yuri called him daddy. 

Otabek’s hands moved away from the younger’s hips, trailing them upwards and leaving red marks in their wake. He pinched Yuri’s hard, pink nipples, fucking him faster, though with not as much force due to the loss of leverage on his hips. It still seemed to be doing the job, however.

Yuri whimpered, jaw slack. Otabek smirked, pulling and tugging on the nubs. “So fucking pretty, taking your daddy’s cock like this,” he encouraged, and Yuri’s body went rigid. Otabek could feel his asshole clenching and twitching around his cock and he was coming, his own cock untouched. 

Otabek kept fucking him through his orgasm, not even really upset that cleaning the cum out of the floorboards would be a bitch. He was having way too much fun to really care. Otabek groaned into Yuri’s ear, the blond’s body twitching from overstimulation. 

“D-Daddy!” Yuri cried out, a pale, thin hand gripping one of Otabek’s forearms that were wrapped around his body. They were now sat in the passenger seat completely leaned back, Otabek’s chest flush against Yuri’s back. Otabek was so goddamn close, heating curling in the pit of his stomach, but he wanted to torture Yuri in the best way possible for just a little longer. 

“Fuck,” Otabek bit out, hips stuttering into Yuri, fucking him with what he had left in him. He let out a moan as he felt himself empty into Yuri’s hot channel, and fucked him now through his own orgasm. He slowed gradually, his lover still clenching around his cock as the stimulation was just too much. Otabek eventually came to a stop, body drenched in sweat from both the heat being on and the amount of physical exertion he just put himself through while still mostly clothed. It would always be worth it, though. 

Yuri was still panting, eyes closed as he went limp against Otabek’s chest. He was fucked out, blissed out, tired out; all of the above. Otabek felt the same, but he was feeling rather cuddly now. 

“Mm, you okay, Yura?” Otabek asked softly after a few minutes of catching their breaths and listening to the radio. 

He felt Yuri nod. “Thank you,” he whispered and Otabek smiled against the boy’s shoulder. He brushed his lips against the curve, leaving feathery kisses. 

“You seriously almost made me have a car accident, love. You can’t tempt me like that,” Otabek teased lightly and Yuri laughed gently, slowly sitting up so Otabek’s now-soft cock slipped out of Yuri. Cum followed suit, albeit slowly and rather grossly. Otabek still found the sight more than attractive. 

Yuri opened the glovebox and pulled out tissues, cleaning himself up in the small space they had. “Mm, I’ve been waiting to do that for a while though. I thought it would rile you up, and I was right. We had a really nice thing going there for a while. I didn’t think I would be able to keep quiet, but damn, you are really fucking sexy when you’re demanding.” 

Otabek chuckled and clambered back over to the driver’s seat. He wiped himself off with a tissue Yuri offered him and then pulled his boxers and jeans back up. “Maybe I’ll do that more, then. But I think it’s just the snow that makes you a little friskier.”

Yuri smirked and laughed and pulled his clothes back on, then turned the heat down. It was sweltering by the time they had finished. “It’s cause I want you to warm me up in the best ways possible.”

Otabek gave Yuri a soft kiss, running a hand through his hair a couple times. He smiled when he pulled back, and said genuinely, “I know your lips are the only thing I need to keep me warm.”

 


End file.
